Farris Wheel Fun Time
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Everything that happened, that I was too lazy to write. Extra story to chapter 13 of Writing Cards. Second chapter; My Samurai KairiXOC. Third chapter; Flying Solo OCxOC. Double update!
1. Cat Eats Pretzels

**(Just for the record, I was a week early in finishing this and now I'm a day early in posting it)**

**This is an extra story, branching off chapter 13 of my other story **_**Writing Cards.**_** So if you don't understand what's going on, then go read at least chapter 13 xD **

**And to those of you who are eagerly (or not…) wondering what the HELL happened after chapter 13 ended, this story will explain everything! (Or most of it at least…)**

**And now that the troublesome story intro in done, the first chapter is a**_**special birthday dedication**_** to the ever awesome ****MIKOMI-ONEECHAN****! **_(AKA That girl who barely ever writes anymore ;D)_** She is turning a super, awesomely, fantastical **_**15 years**____**old**_**! Drop by her profile and send her some happy birthday love! (She's under my favourite authors~) **

**Anywayyy please enjoy this Nee-chan :P (And please don't spaz too much in the review about me calling you that or else I REALLY will never call you that again)**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of his characters, mainly Ikuto. If I did own him, I'd have fangirls pounding at my door 24/7. **_

_**Warning: OOC Ikuto**__**, possible typo explosions and original character named Shinyu…yes; that's a warning. **_

_**~iheartyou**___

**Farris Wheel Fun Time**

Cats Eat Pretzels

_Written by__: .Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WENZ!!!**_

_**-**_

She let loose a content sight once the ride cranked into a saddening start. It was so awesome being the matchmaker for all your friends. Then again, they'd never get anywhere without her anyway.

_Let's see…Kairi should be; or better be__, making his move on Tsukiga by now. It's probably awkward-topia with Kuukai and Arisa; love birds, everyone else…can go suck it. Oh jeez, poor Aika though. _

She brushed a few stray strands of hair that had fell in front of her bright violet eyes and sighed again. Leaning back onto the metal seat, she looked at the civilians below, with lights mingling with the sky, creating a mix of gold and midnight blue.

The slight draft from the glass-free window played against her hair, lifting several strands from her shoulders and cooling her neck and face considerably.

The walkways below her were lined with many lanterns of countless shapes, sizes and colours. They illuminated the people and attractions around them, and of course; helped Shinyu chill out.

Being matchmaker was also quite tiring as well.

Her amethyst eyes slid shut for a moment, savouring the sounds of delight and excitement that radiated from below her.

Example; she may be the oldest of the Guardians, and she may have the most experience and downright attraction to the species known as male, but that doesn't mean that her _kohais_ probably getting more action than she will ever have.

A saddened sigh passed her lips as her eyes remained closed. It's a bitter thought, but it was true as well.

_Her_ subject of affection already had enough problems and obviously wasn't interested. Besides, three quarters of the living (and possibly dead) population of females have their eyes, 'Open Heart, and locked on' him anyway.

She laughed at the joke she had formed of the evil pink mouse that was always at the end of his line of sight. Then of course, they'd both be at the dreadful end of her annoyed glare. Really, if you were going to cause so much sexual tension in one sitting, then take it outside.

Shinyu's absolutely sick of it.

She's sick of that stupid smirk of his that drives people wild, that soft blue hair that smells like berries and summer breezes, his endless blue eyes that would stare through her when they're not occupied teasing, and most importantly…

She's sick of the way he pulls her heart around in every direction known to man, and known to him.

He'd go tease, oogle, and/or stalk Amu, and then appear on her doorstep with Yoru, asking her to come out with him. Daisy and Yoru would share a few threatening looks, but she'd accept no matter what kind of ridiculous work she was doing.

It'd be the middle of the night and they'd head towards downtown, with no destination planned. The last time they had 'gone out' they went to the music store and were kicked out in the middle of having a fight to determine whether Nana Mizuki or DARTS* were better in vocals or had better albums or whatever other ridiculous argument they could have. The store manager got fed up with them due to their volume and gave them the boot. Not to mention, he was also partially offended that neither of them were supporting the wonderful Hoshina Utau.

After, they went to get some food. Of course not date style; with Ikuto sliding an arm around her waist and giving the hostess an irresistible smirk saying, "Table for two, please." They didn't dress up or fuss over their appearances and they didn't end the night with the sweetest of kisses either.

When Ikuto asks her to come outside, he usually catches her in a hybrid that looks like a hybrid form of her pyjamas and her usual clothes. So screw the formal dress; cause ripped up jeans and shirts with the most ominous of steins on its ends would always do.

And they don't go to fancy restaurants. They hate those the most. She talks him into buying pretzels, but she repays him by buying him whatever he feels like having that day.

Once she goes home, they never kiss; never hug; there is no contact. She wishes him good night and he does so as well. When she enters the house, it's all quiet and she retreats back to her room, feeling emptiness surround her.

The familiar feeling of emptiness returns to her and Shinyu pulls her knees up to her chest. When she takes a look out the window and realizes how slowly the ride is actually going. Then she remembers that she told the ride operator to slow the ride down, and with some fair reasoning and a kind donation from Shinyu Aikaze-Hayai herself, she got her wish granted. This way, her friends and their (painfully obvious) crushes would have more time, and maybe she'd be able to take a nap.

Her cart was nearing the top of the circle when she suddenly hears a tap coming from the metallic ceiling of the ride. After taking a quick glance towards the plain grey ceiling, she looked back down into the crevice between her knees.

Even though the day is nearly over at the amusement park and they were nearing closing time, the sounds from below elevated to where she was, though it was merely a faint buzz by now.

Suddenly a sudden gust of air blew past her ear, "Yo."

If she were in a crazier mood, she would've screamed. But since she was mellowing down, she decided to just play it cool.

"My; if it isn't the great Ikuto Tsukyomi. I was just thinking about you, you know," she said, smirking.

He smirked back, commencing their ever tedious smirk offs.

"Well I was just thinking about you too Shinyu-chan, which is exactly why I came here." His sentence almost made her smirk falter; almost.

"So now you're mental _and_ a stalker. Good for you Ikuto," she chirped. Making fun of him should be put in the record books for being one of the funnest things to do. There really wasn't anything like seeing his eyes go wide for a split second, his smirk falter and the look of shock to wash over him.

"You're sarcasm amuses me Hayai," he tells her dangerously. "But do you really want to know how I found out you're here?"

Shinyu leaned back again. Her shoulder shrugged casually, posing as her response.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just listening to the slight rumbling and creaking noises of the Farris wheel.

"So…really, what do you want?" She asked, getting slightly annoyed by his presence all of the sudden. Ikuto was silent for the most part, but eventually, he replied, "I'm not sure."

Her eyes rolled. What kind of answer was that? "So I guess I won't throw you out the window since you seem particularly innocent today," Shinyu inquired.

Yoru snickered mischievously, as if he were hiding something from her; something that she was supposed to know. Though, silence surrounded them and she chose to ignore the small cat-like laughter coming from Ikuto's chara.

As they reached the top of the metal circle, Ikuto finally spoke up, "So…"

There goes speaking up.

Shinyu's restless figures drummed against the metal seat and looked across to him nervously. Ikuto sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms supporting him as he leant back.

Under that extremely mysterious, dark, hot, complicated, sculpted, hot, shadowy, elegant, masculine, and did I mention hot, exterior, Ikuto's just like any other male you can find on the street. And as hard as it is to believe, it's true. And fortunately for the girl sitting across from him, she's been one of the limited few who were able to ever see him in that state.

There were times when he dropped his exterior and just became…normal. Before Easter constantly held a knife at his throat (metaphorically of course) there were time when he'd just collapse on the couch at the end of the day and watch re-runs of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or G.I. Joe or something.

"Now seriously…what do you want?" Shinyu asked nervously. And of course she was nervous. All of the other times she had interacted with Ikuto there had always been a healthy distraction or barrier (Like Utau). If not, then she'd have an escape route, paired with the most ridiculous excuse plausible.

In the red-head's mind, she thought for a second that she was going to explode on the spot if the didn't respond.

A quiet sigh escaped Ikuto's pale lips, and he re-adjusted his sitting position. He now sat cross legged, with his chin resting on one of his palms. "You really want to know why I'm here?"

She nodded stiffly.

"…Fine. Just make sure you don't hate me after okay? And don't laugh either. This is really embarrassing."

She replied with another nod. But with the slightest tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks, she really had to work to not laugh.

Heaving one last sigh, he finally said it, "I…I like you."

A heavy, awkward silence followed and Shinyu's mind worked to comprehend the words that just flew into her ears.

"You _what_ me?!" She exclaimed. Apparently, her mind had decided to stop working at that instant. If she were standing; since she barely remembered how to breathe at the moment, she would've easily collapsed. She was having a hard enough time to keep herself conscious.

A violin-playing hand ran through his unruly midnight locks as he looked away, embarrassed. _'If she was going to reject me, she didn't have to do it so loudly…'_ he thought.

"Didn't you hear me or are you just stupid? I said… I like you," he said again, ignoring the previous negative thoughts rushing through his mind.

His eyes inched back towards his main point of interest, and a smirk uncontrollably tugged at his lips as he realized that her face was nearly the same shade as her flaming red hair. Her lips were kept shut in a straight line and her shoulders had tensed up considerably.

"But I mean, it's alright if you don't like me, but you promised not to hate me so—"

"I like you too."

His bowed head shot up and revealed a rare, surprised expression on his face.

Shinyu's cheeks were burning and she felt like she could pass out at any given moment. All those years of pent up feelings of happiness, jealousy, sadness, longing and love were expelled at him in those 4 words and she couldn't believe she had just done it.

"I…I've liked you for a long time so…if it's going to be weird, I'm going to break up with you okay?"

All Ikuto could do was give a dumb nod.

"Good…"

Both their minds were a mess; both their lives were a mess, but as they both stared into the blue-dominating gold sky, they knew that it was much better being a mess with each other.

And just like those nights where he would hang out with her, they didn't hug, they didn't kiss, and there was no contact, but now it's okay; because Shinyu feels complete even after entering her empty house.

**-**

**Happy birthday once again, I really hope you liked it! And also, sorry for making Ikuto OOC everyone! Also, happy early Halloween! If you're interested, I'll have a Prince of Tennis fic up for Halloween ;D **

**Reviews are presents for Wenzeh as well~ **

**(is scared she won't like it too xD;)**


	2. My Samurai

**Did anyone catch the symbolisum of the sky in the last chapter? Blue dominating gold**** sky? A.K.A Amu and her stupid golden eyes are getting the hell out of Shinyu's life and Ikuto wins xD Whoop! //end random**

**Presenting the second chapter featuring Aoizora Tsukiga and Sanjou Kairi being all lovey-dovey and awkward~ Can I get an 'awwww'? XD And…I totally notice the shortness of this chapter, but the previous chapter was just t get my friend's OC and Ikuto together, while this pair has had a lot of…history already. Awkward cough. On with the story?**

**-**

_**Sanjou Kairi is property of Peach-Pitt! **_And is also Tsukiga's bitch. _**I obviously do not own him :3**_

**Farris Wheel Fun Time: My Samurai**

_.Purple. Chocolate. Stars._

**Dedicated to my friend VizardsFTW. **

**Thanks for getting me hooked on anime :D  
Merry Christmas~! **

He sat next to me, quiet and fidgeting slightly. This cart, ride, thing was way too cramped for its own good. In fact it's so cramped that _iniichou_'s should is pressed against mine and contrary to popular belief I'm _not_ enjoying this.

Another question is; WHY does he have to have such an ador—infuriating blush on his face? He looks better when he isn't blushing, and that's a known fact.

That sounded kind of wrong didn't it? Not like wrong-wrong, but…never mind.

Then again, I think I'd look ten times worse, blush-wise of course. My self-esteem isn't that low. B-but, I really don't like the way there's suddenly more pressure on my shoulder. And it's even worse that's it's him.

I just have to think of something to get my mind off him and how cool he looks in that sweater until the ride is over. Yeah; simple enough.

Oh shit, not again.

I reached up to scratch my face, and damn, I really can't believe that I'm burning up just because of this _guy_. Man, I feel like such a pedo. I took a quick glance at him, and of course he was staring at me and caught my gaze. I am so screwed, and I don't know if it's be better or worse if Aika was here.

Okay, calm down, just think about…ice cream. Yeah, _ice cream usually distracts me from Kairi._

So my favourite flavour is chocolate…or vanilla. But that cookie stuff in the middle of ice cream cake is good too—oh my God. Why is he starign at me like that? Control yourself you idiot! You chose a bad time to be bold out of the entire fricken' year! What would he even do with _Aika_ in this damned ride? If he throws her out of the cart, then I'm never going on a date with him.

Not that I ever would anyway.

What the fell?! Why's his hand touching mine? I probably look like I'm on the urge of a mental breakdown now. Calm down Tsukiga…think of ice cream.

When fingers entwine with your own; escape. And that's exactly what I did. I shouldn't be using the work 'entwine' in the same sentence as Kairi anyway. But don't get me wrong, I may sound calm, you I'm mentally freaking out at the moment.

_Shit! Asshole! He's such a pervert for touching my…hand. Wow, that's kind of sad. Well who cares? It's called self-defence._

So now, I'm sitting next to Aika, but alas, a step has been miscalculated in my super, awesome plan that rocked sea salt popsicles.

Now I'm sitting across from that hand-touching pervert and he's staring at me like a creep.

Instead of flaming the guy in my mind, I decided to think about how Shinyu and Arisa were doing. I feel kind of bad for Shinyu though. She's such a supportive friend and has a group of fan boys, but that stupid perverted-cosplay-cat-loser-freak-weirdo-almost-creepier-than-Kairi was just being stubborn. If only they could realize that they like each other. Then Amu can go and jump off a cliff or something.

Yeah, a cliff; that'd be nice.

Now that I think about it, if I had a louder personality, like Arisa or Shinyu (trust me, they are _loud) _I'd probably be screaming my lungs out at him and breaking the awkwardness scale by a really big number.

With those crystal blue eyes and sweet blush on his face is going to be the end of me…and the fact that he's staring at me with…man I can't even say it; way too embarrassing.

Now as long as I don't do something stupid like reaching out a kissing him (by the way, the puppy eyes came out), then I'll be able to survive.

…How much longer are we on this ride again?


	3. Flying Solo

**A Christmas present for a fairly amazing friend of mine (:**

**And co-written with Mikomi-oneechan who saved my ass this Christmas :D Je t'aime~**

_**I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

_**-**_

Awkward would definitely be an understatement here. When you're in a cramped, metal ride, thingamajig with two other people who obviously like each other to the ends of the world, awkward doesn't even begin to describe how you feel—the third-wheel, in this situation.

It's _indescribable._ (What a cool word!)

Anyway, I'm just glad I didn't have to share a cart with Shinyu. Heavens knows the kind of questions she'd ask me. She'd probably try to corrupt me, like she did to Arisa-chan and Tsukiga. It's definitely a good thing I'm here.

But then again, it's kind of boring. I'm trying to focus on the random people walking around below us, but it's really hard with all this tension. Then again, just look at them; all lovey-dovey and stuff. I think Kairi-san would make a really good boyfriend for Tsukiga. At least he was willing enough to _come._

_-__+-+-+-+-_

"_Moshi moshi?" a__ baritone voice rung from the receiving end of Aika's pale blue cell. At the sheer sound of his voice, Aika broke into a wide grin and bit her tongue to make sure not to say anything overly stupid._

"_H-hi, this is Suzuki Aika. I'm in the same class as your friend Hoshiwa Arisa," she responded, patronizing herself for stuttering._

_Just listen to Arisa's advice… Then again, she didn't give any advice; but Aika was so jealous of how calm and cool Arisa could be around boys, while she ended up tripping over her words and saying stupid things, just making them laugh at her._

_The voice through the phone relaxed the se__cond he found out who it was. "Aa, Aika-san. I wasn't expecting you to call."_

_Of course you weren't. I've only been trying to find the courage to call you for the past week!_

_She quickly silenced her thoughts for a moment and struggled to remember all of the information Shinyu had thrown at her in a matter of seconds before bounding off to tell the others. _

_So, after talking to Arisa, she decided that Shirohi Ryu would be cool enough to bring. _

_Sadly, after promising that he would call her back after asking his parents…_

_He never did._

_-+-+-+-+-_

I sighed again, fiddling with the phone in my hand. The battery was low, so I should really turn it off and charge it when I get home.

But what if Ryu calls me? I bet he's asleep in his hammock or something right now, or eating carrots while watching Digimon. I shouldn't even be worrying about someone who isn't even here. At least Tsukiga can have a mental breakdown, and Kairi would actually be here.

He should just be a man and call me! I mean, what could be stopping him?

Maybe he's on a date… Wait, that's not likely; he's the least interested in the entire male population.

I quickly glanced over in the direction of Tsukiga and Kairi—they looked like they were really enjoying themselves, despite looking away from each other with their hand intertwined between them. I sighed again.

It seemed everyone around me was in love with someone else, and their feelings were actually being _returned_. I peeked up out of the cart and the one behind us, where Kuukai and Arisa-chan were—I quickly hid a laugh at how uncomfortable the two looked. I then glimpsed at Shinyu's cart, and was utterly surprised to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto sitting next to her.

I stared at the two, my eyes glaring into the back of their heads. This was so annoying right now…

"Aika-chan…?" I quickly positioned myself in the correct seating position, a fake smile on my lips.

"Yes, Tsukiga?" She eyed me, her hands in her lap. I noticed Kairi's face was slightly redder than usual and my eyes stared sympathetically at him for a moment.

"Are you… having fun?" I blinked, not expecting to be asked that.

"Yeah, I am. Is something wrong?"

"No…" she fidgeted with her fingers, looking down into her lap. This nervous and shy side of Tsukiga… sort of scared me. "I thought you might feel like a third wheel or something."

I laughed at her precise observation, lying through my teeth. "I feel fine. You two continue doing whatever it was you were doing. I can keep a secret."

Beautiful tan eyes stared at me in genuine curiosity as she hesitated for a moment. "Alright…" She turned back to Kairi, hesitantly grabbing his hand and linking hers back into his. She grinned sheepishly as Kairi jumped from the sudden contact before looking into her eyes, a ghost of a smile passing his face.

My eyes stung at the couple. They seemed so happy, so at peace—and I was stuck here wallowing in my stupid self-pity over some guy.

Wait, correction. Ryu isn't just _some guy_.

I looked to my left, and my eyes widened immediately, my jaw unhinging. The sight before my eyes was… beautiful. Light flickered down below me, illuminating the bright azure sky; the stars seemed to shine vividly as a comet passed overhead. I could see a field in the distance and imagined the view of the sky from there, with no lights darkening the sky and blocking my view.

I smiled painfully as atramentous hair and endless pools of charcoal eyes rushed passed the back of my eyes. The majestic flow of the Aurora Borealis quickly joined, and I immediately thought back to the conversation I had overhead Ryu and Arisa having.

_-+-+-+-+-_

"_Hey, Arisa." The young woman looked up, her eyes twinkling. I sighed, continuing to read my manga as I sat next to her._

"_Yes, Ryu?" She sat behind her desk, relaxed as Nikaidou-sensei was reading some magazine. The test was over and there was only ten minutes left of class, so he gave us some time to ourselves; he even let the other sixth grade class come in._

"_Do you know what Aurora Borealis is…?" Arisa looked confused at the question._

"_No?" She responded unsurely._

"_How about the Northern Lights?" Arisa grinned widely, recognizing the common name._

"_Yes! They're so beautiful!" Ryu laughed quietly, his deep voice sounding like a majestic river to me._

"… _I was wondering…" Arisa blinked, her smiling dropping a few notches as she stared at him._

"_Yeah?" She urged him._

"_Wouldn't it be nice… To see it one day? As in, in person?" His voice softened, and I looked up from my book to stare at Ryu. His eyes were glazed over and he looked… at peace._

_Arisa noticed me staring at him, causing me to switch back to read my manga with a newfound blush on my cheeks. She grinned sweetly._

"… _Yeah, it would be."_

_-+-+-+-+-_

I sighed again.

Stupid little kid… so handsome, so sweet, so… staring at me?

Looking down at the ground below me, I stared at the ant-sized figure. I recognized that face, that body—but what was he doing?

He look down at his phone, fiddle with it for a second, and then look up at me. My eye brow rose at his action, until I fell back when my pocket started vibrating.

I took my phone out, flipping it open and clicking to view the text.

_Hope you're having a good time. :)_

After staring at it in shock for a moment, I pressed the reply button—and my phone died.

I growled, flipping it closed and thrusting it hastily into my pocket. How completely and totally annoying… I looked at the confused faces of Tsukiga and Kairi and grinned embarrassedly.

"Can I, uh, borrow your phone, Tsukiga…?" Her eyes flickered from my face to the side of the cart, and she smiled. My pupils dilated in fear before she placed the communication devise in my hand.

I slid it open, typing up a text in return.

_It would be better if you were here. :(_

I clicked the Send button after finding his name, and looked over the ledge. I blinked when I noticed he was now sitting on the bench, staring at his phone. I _think_ he was smiling.

The phone vibrated in my hand and a picture of Ryu playing soccer showed up on the screen. I blushed, not even thinking twice as to why Tsukiga would have a picture of him on her phone. His hair swished in front of his face and his eyes looked so determined here… I almost forgot that I was texting the actual person.

_Sorry… Maybe we can hang out and get some ice-cream once you get off of there?_

My cheeks flamed up. Was he indirectly asking me to go on a date?

_Sure… But we'll go Dutch._

I refused to have him pay for me, after all. It was easier on me if I didn't feel as if I owed him anything—I really didn't like the feeling. The phone vibrated again, and I had to resist staring at the picture too long.

_Okay… By the way, stop staring at my soccer picture ;)_

This time, my face got redder than Shinyu's hair. I nearly passed out at the playful tone to his… texts? I giggled, typing a quick response.

_I was not! -huff- … So why does Tsukiga have this picture anyway?_

I stared at his body, realizing something minor yet completely significant: He was wearing the Plain White Tees shirt I bought him for his birthday.

I smiled happily, glazed eyes and all. When the phone vibrated again, I glanced at the text message and responded as quickly as he did.

_She knew you would want to stare at it… lol :P_

_Loser! It's not even a good picture of you…_

I swear I could hear him scoff when he read the message.

_Well, nothing really CAN do justice to my awesomeness._

I smirked.

_I thought that was Arisa-chan?_

I think I was enjoying texting him… I wonder if Tsukiga goes through her text messages before she deletes them?

_She got it from the master. Trust me, I know these things._

I full-out laughed this time, tears coming to my eyes. I could see Tsukiga and Kairi staring at me in fear, while Arisa and Kuukai—who had messed up hair, I might add—simply stared at me as if I needed to be at a mental institute.

_The master? -thinking- Oooh! You're right! Hiro IS pretty cool._

I glanced up at the sky again, the riveting sky captivating me for a moment. I thought again of Aurora Borealis and how much Ryu wanted to see it. When the object of my affections replied, I grinned softly.

_You're so mean to me._

I laughed once. He had no idea of my feelings…

… _You want to see the Northern Lights, right?_

There was a silence in the air as I waited for the response.

… _Yea…_

I grinned, my eyes crinkling slightly. For some odd reason, I felt like crying…

… _I'd go with you._

The Send button stared at me for a split second before I squashed it. I had to be strong!

When Tsukiga's phone vibrated and I read his reply, I grinned happily. Maybe today would turn out good, after all…

… _I'd like that._


End file.
